The tears we cry
by Psycho Babble
Summary: What did Vadar do after he killed Obi-Wan on te death star?


"He is here..." Vadar said  
  
"Obi-Wan Kenobi! What makes you think so?"  
  
"A tremor in the Force. The last time I felt it was in the  
  
presence of my old master."  
  
"Surely he must be dead by now."  
  
"Don't underestimate the power of the Force."  
  
"The Jedi are extinct, their fire has gone out of the universe.  
  
You, my friend, are all that's left of their religion." Tarkin said, just as his com link buzzed. "Yes."  
  
"Governor Tarkin, we have an emergency alert in  
  
detention block A A-twenty-three."  
  
"The princess! Put all sections on alert!"  
  
"Obi-Wan is here. The Force is with him."  
  
"If you're right, he must not be allowed to escape."  
  
"Escape is not his plan. I must face him alone." Vadar strode away.  
  
Obi Wan Kenobi flipped the last lever that would shut down the tractor beam. As he walked down the corridor he to felt the presence of Vader coming for him. The two met in a room just off the hanger bay.  
  
"I've been waiting for you, Obi-Wan. We meet again at last. The circle is now complete. When I left you, I was but a learner; now I am the master." Vader said.  
  
"Only a master of evil, Darth." The lightsabers crashed together. More important than the words that were spoken aloud, were those that sent along the old training bond that they had both shared.  
  
//I have waited for this a lifetime my old master. Now you the last of the jedi will join the rest.// along with this Vader sent images of the jedi he had already killed; Mace Windu, Adi Gallia, Kit Fisto, Luminara Unduli, then countless others; masters, knights, padawans and finally the initiates some no older that a few months. Inwardly Obi Wan winced.  
  
//You can still return to the light, it is not to late, bring hope back to those who have none.//  
  
//No! I do not wish to let go of the dark side.// Vaders thought barked in Obi Wans mind, and now Obi Wan could feel the Luke Skywalkers presence, he was watching the two battle. For the last time Obi Wan raised his saber in a final salute, and Vader struck.  
  
"No!" Screamed Luke, then the doors of the room closed, blocking Vader from going after them. Vader returned to his own quarters, and as he sat down he picked up a book, Obi Wan had always kept a hand written journal; this one had been found back at the jedi temple, he opened it and started to read.  
  
He's gone, my master Qui Gon Jinn died at the hands of a sith, the blade of the siths saber goingright through him. I killed the sith, but I was to late to help my master. He didn't even say goodbye, he asked that I look after the boy, that I train him to be a jedi. He kept saying the boy was the chosen one, but the council say he is to old to be trained; and I agree with them, but I promised Qui Gon. Had I already been replaced in my masters eyes by this boy? Vader flipped to the next page.  
  
I have had the boy as my padawan now for just over a week, we have returned home to the temple. Every time I try to teach the boy something he asks me why he needs to learn it, or when he will ever need to know such things. No matter how many answers I give him he always has more questions, he is seriously trying my patience now. Why do I have to train the boy? That was what Vader had hated the most; the way Obi Wan always referred to him as *the boy* After I came back from a meeting with Master Windu, I found that he had fallen asleep on the sofa in the living area, I covered him with a blanket, and then I sat watching him. He looked so innocent as he slept, I remember thinking; had Qui Gon ever done the same with me, and it was then it hit me; I guess I just knew somehow. This boy was mine to protect, to teach and watch over, and for me to learn from. The two of us will become great friends, helping and being there for each other.  
  
People have asked me "Who is that boy?" and I have always replied, that he was the boy that Qui Gon found on Tatooine. Now when people ask me that same question I will reply "he is my padawan."  
  
I know who he is now he is Anakin Skywalker, he is my friend and so much more he is my son and I love him.  
  
For a moment Vader stared at the page before slamming the book closed, but he could not turn of his feelings as easily. He bowed his head and for the first time since he was a small boy on Tatooine; Anakin Skywalker wept, for his master and his friend; Obi Wan the man he had murdered.  
  
"I love you too, father." 


End file.
